


A Covet Mission

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, Facials, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Elm Ederne, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mind Manipulation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Paizuri / Tit Jobs, Peeping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Elm and Weiss go on a mission to wipe out a rare species of Grimm, unaware of this species' power that will turn them into sex craved maniacs.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Elm Ederne, Winter Schnee/Elm Ederne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request by CryHavoc101.

Now that Team RWBYJNR had Huntsman Licenses, they frequently went out on co-op missions with the Ace Ops to get used to the job and experience real Huntsman work. Elm and Weiss were on a standard Grimm clearing mission where a horde was spawning constantly next to an abandoned research center outside the city limits.

These Grimm were nothing like the ones either of them have fought. They appeared to be humanoid, with giant bat wings sprouting out of their thin bodies, two small horns on their heads, and boned armor that appeared to cover their bodies in the odd shape of a revealing swimsuit. The way this Grimm moved towards the pair almost looked like it tried to lure them in sexually, like anyone or anything would find this demonic figure attractive.

"I've never seen Grimm like this before, have you?" asked Weiss.

"Never," said Elm. "Whatever they are, let's take them all out!"

With Elm's raw power and Weiss' summoning techniques, they wiped out the surrounding Grimm with ease.

"Looks like we're in the clear," said Weiss.

"And good thing too," replied Elm. "Sun's about to go down. Looks like we'll be camping overnight."

With the Grimm taken care of, Elm and Weiss took their gear and entered the research center's living quarters. They were surprised to see the place look like a dilapidated apartment, with nothing around but dirty queens size mattresses laid out on the dusty floor and weird stains all over the walls and floors.

"Ugh, this place smells awful!" said Weiss. "And are those soiled mattresses?! Who would live in a place like this?!"

"It’s better than nothing," said Elm. "Besides, we brought sleeping bags anyway."

"I feel like I'm on the set of some sleazy porn movie!"

"Better than being out there with those weird Grimm."

Weiss and Elm went to work setting up their sleeping bags and creating a heat source with the fire dust on them. While working on her sleeping bag, Weiss thought she saw something move in the corner of her eye and turned towards the hallway, where she could have sworn she saw something move in the barely lit hallway.

"Who's there?!" yelled Weiss.

"Did you see someone?" asked Elm.

"I think I did. Must be my eyes playing tricks."

As Weiss and Elm went back to unpacking their belongings, Elm couldn't help but keep her eyes on Weiss. Elm didn't think much of the new rookies; she only saw them as kids that still needed to prove themselves worthy of being huntresses and had no interest in making new friends.

But now for some reason, Elm suddenly had the urge to keep staring at Weiss. The more she observed Weiss, the more she noticed how beautiful Weiss looked. Her long silky white hair, her modestly sized chest, and that sweet, curvy ass that was just begging to be grabbed and ravaged. Elm felt a burning sensation in her chest and on her futa dick, which was getting hard the more Elm stared at Weiss' lovely body.

Weiss was done setting up camp when she noticed Elm giving her a thousand-yard stare.

"Are you okay, Elm?" asked Weiss.

"Weiss, you...you look so...sexy," said Elm.

"Huh? What's this all of a sudden?"

"Your skin, your body, that face...Something about it makes me so..."

Elm slowly stood up and suddenly started to undress herself, unbuttoning her uniform and going topless.

"Whoa!” said Weiss. “Are you taking off your clothes?!"

"I can't help it!” said Elm. “I feel so hot suddenly and well...you're just so...so..."

Before Weiss can react, Elm suddenly grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and nearly shoved her chest into Weiss' face.

"Elm!” yelled Weiss. “Let go of me! What are you--?"

Weiss couldn't finish before Elm grabbed Weiss' head and forced their mouths together, shoving her tongue inside Weiss and swirling it around. Shocked and scared by Elm suddenly making out with her, Weiss used her glyphs to force Elm to let go and launched her into a wall.

Weiss was shaken when she saw the look on Elm's face; she had her mouth open, tongue out and drooling like a hungry animal. Weiss didn't understand why Elm was doing this, but knew she needed to call for help. Weiss took out her scroll to contact her friends, only for Elm to get up and tackle Weiss hard onto the mattresses, causing Weiss' scroll to fly across the room.

Using her unbridled strength, Elm ripped off Weiss' clothes with ease while undoing her own clothes, freeing her gargantuan 12-inch futa cock. Elm stood up, lifting Weiss up by her skull with one hand and using her other hand to grip Weiss' wrists above her head, preventing Weiss from being able to escape.

"Weiss, your mouth!" said Elm, breathing heavily between each word. "Give me your mouth!"

"Elm, stop this!" cried Weiss. "Why are you--?" Weiss couldn't finish before she found herself with a mouthful of Elm's dick, nearly causing Weiss to vomit from the sudden stench and taste of Elm's crotch.

"Yes! Your mouth...it's so good around my hot cock!"

Weiss tried her hardest to break free from Elm, but the more she struggled to remove herself from Elm's cock, the more Elm forced herself back in, inadvertently causing Weiss to bob back and forth like an obedient cocksucker. Weiss screamed and cried from being forced to taste Elm's meat, and the more she tried to scream, the more it vibrated on Elm's shaft, arousing Elm even more.

"So good, so good!" yelled Elm constantly as she continued to mouth rape Weiss until she was about ready to burst. "Gonna cum! Gonna cum!"

Hearing Elm utter those words caused Weiss to freak out and squirm in place, not wanting to receive a mouthful of semen shoved down her throat. But sure enough, Elm pulled Weiss' hair to make sure she didn't move, forcing Weiss to stay still as Elm made one final thrust and shot her load into Weiss' mouth. Weiss swallowed the first load on instinct and wanted to throw up from the warm bitter taste; her mouth quickly filled to the brim with cum as Elm kept unleashing her load, forcing Weiss to keep swallowing if she didn't want to choke herself. Elm eventually removed Weiss from her futa cock, only to final one final spurt that covered Weiss' face, making Weiss feel even more disgusted. Weiss gagged and spat Elm's leftover jizz on the mattress.

Weiss thought that now Elm had let her go, now was the chance to run away before things got worse, but before Weiss can make a move, Elm suddenly tackled Weiss to the mattress and used her giant frame to keep Weiss pinned down.

"Weiss...your body...I want it!" growled Elm.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" yelled Weiss, trying to punch and kick Elm away but her weak strikes did nothing to stop Elm as she forced Weiss to spread her legs and dipped two fingers into Weiss' vagina.

As much as Weiss' body was enjoying the hand job, Weiss was getting ashamed and embarrassed by this monster molesting her. As Weiss' eyes wandered around the room, trying to find anything to use to bludgeon Elm with, she swore she saw something standing around the corner of the hallway. She couldn't make out the shadowy figure, but it had to be someone. Weiss tried to call out to the figure, but her breathing was getting heavier and heavier as Elm dipped a third finger into Weiss, pushing Weiss closer to the edge.

Weiss' mind slowly faded from thinking about calling for help to wanting to feel more pleasure. Weiss didn't know if it was because of the warm futa cum taking up residence in her stomach, or the sensation of being groped by her massive futa teammate, but she can feel her body's temperature rising. Her pussy was suddenly feeling like it was on fire and needed to be rubbed out.

"Elm, I...feel hot!” said Weiss. “I...need you...make me cum!"

"Cum! Cum!" replied Elm, shoving a fourth finger into Weiss.

"Cum...cum...cumming!" screamed Weiss as she orgasmed. Elm removed her fingers as Weiss squirted a large amount of her secretions into the air, some of it spilling on Elm and Weiss. Elm licked her hand clean, savoring the taste of Weiss.

"Weiss, I'm so hot!" said Elm. "I want your pussy!"

"Yes!" said Weiss. "Take me! Fill my virgin cunt with your thick futa cock!"

Exhausted from her orgasm, Weiss barely had the energy to move, allowing Elm to use her anyway she pleased. Elm stood up and picked up Weiss' nearly lifeless body, hooking her arms around Weiss' legs and wrapping her hands around the back of Weiss' neck as she impaled Weiss' pussy onto her futa dick with ease. Despite her body folding onto itself and the blood seeping from her torn hymen, Weiss felt no pain; or at least, her mind was ignoring all the pain and focusing on just the pleasure.

As Elm went to work claiming Weiss' body for her own, standing right there in front of them was one of the Grimm they had encountered, looking on as if enjoying the site of Weiss getting fucked like crazy. Despite the sudden presence of the Grimm, all it did was turn Weiss on even more, moaning and rolling her eyes back as she begged for Elm to penetrate her cock deeper and deeper until it reached Weiss' womb.

"Weiss, I'm cumming!" said Elm.

"Cum! Give me cum!" said Weiss.

Elm squeezed Weiss as hard she could, shooting her load into Weiss' stomach, causing it to swell up as the cum shot out of Weiss and landed onto the Grimm looking on in pleasure. Elm dropped Weiss to the mattress as she her futa dick went flaccid from all the cumming.

That's when Elm finally noticed the Grimm staring back at her; upon making eye contact, Elm suddenly got aroused and was right back to being erect, the veins throbbing even harder than before. Having fucked Weiss in two different holes, there was still one hole left to claim.

"Weiss, ass!" growled Elm. "Want ass!"

"Take it!" replied Weiss in a similar growling fashion. "Take ass! Fill me more cum!"

Elm didn't even take the time to lube up as she positioned herself and Weiss doggy style and rammed her cock into Weiss' tight and dry asshole. The pain should have been enough to make Weiss beg to stop, but instead Weiss felt overwhelming pleasure from her body being torn apart. Weiss gripped the mattress now covered in their own fluids with her hands and teeth as Elm fucked Weiss like an animal, panting and drooling and enjoying how tight Weiss' petite frame was around her dick. Weiss didn't care about how sore her ass was going to be from Elm ravaging her body; all her mind was telling her was how great it felt having Elm's cock in her, begging for more of her hot futa cum which Elm was more than happy to oblige.

The two were so preoccupied in their love making that they didn't notice the room soon filling up with more of the same Grimm they assumed were wiped out, all screeching at the sight of these two breeding like animals.

As soon as Elm filled Weiss' ass with cum, she removed her cock and licked Weiss' asshole clean, keeping some of the cream pie in her mouth to share with Weiss. She immediately flipped Weiss over and rammed into her pussy, not needing any time to get back her erection and fuck Weiss as she gave Weiss a deep kiss, letting Weiss swallow the cum that came from her own ass. Weiss was about to lay flat on the dirty mattress when she suddenly found herself lying on top of one of the oddly sexual Grimm that found its way inside. The Grimm wrapped its arms around Weiss' body and teased her breasts as another one of them showed up behind Elm and wrapped its limbs around Elm as well.

More of the same Grimm soon strolled in to embrace the two lustful animals in their nonstop orgy, groping and licking all parts of their party. Elm and Weiss were in such a lustful state that they didn't notice their aura slowly draining away, too busy enjoying the constant raw sex to care about anything else. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before Elm and Weiss would ultimately succumb to their mad lust and perish.

Before the Grimm can send the two Huntresses to an early grave, the door to the living quarters suddenly exploded as gunshots rang out. Elm and Weiss kept fucking amongst the chaos until they suddenly thought they heard familiar voices call out to them and trying to break them apart as their minds slowly blacked out.

* * *

Elm and Weiss found themselves waking up in a medical room, both dressed in paper gowns and surrounded by Weiss' teammates.

"What happened?" asked Weiss. "How did we end up here?"

"Us and the Ace Ops had to rescue you!" said Ruby.

"You and Elm were too busy having...um...," said Blake, trying to avoid saying what everyone already knew.

"You two were fucking in the middle of a Grimm horde!" yelled Yang. Everyone cringed from Yang being so blunt about the turn of events.

"How did you even find us?" asked Elm.

"Weiss' scroll sent out in SOS signal," said Blake. "I assume she did it before you...well..."

"You raped her!" yelled Ruby. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"But I would never!" said Elm. "The last thing I remember was setting up camp and my mind went blank."

"You mean you completely forgot what you did to her?!"

"It's not their fault," said Clover, entering the room and throwing a series of dusty books down on a nearby table.

"What are those?"

"Research notes left behind by its previous occupants. According to the last survivors of that center, those Grimm these two encountered are codenamed the Covets, creatures that instill unbound lust onto their victims so they can drain their aura. The more of them that spawn around you, the more enslaved the victim becomes to their lustful desires."

"You mean those Grimm turned them into...sex addicts?!" said Ruby, disgusted and horrified that such a Grimm was capable of doing that.

"To put it bluntly, yes. Elm and Weiss, you two have suffered a lot. You'll need to stop taking missions for a while as we need to see if you have any lasting effects from their influence."

After a brief checkup on their health, Elm and Weiss returned to their respective dorms until they can be further examined. Ruby apologized for lashing out at Elm and vowed to do whatever it took to help them recover from this traumatizing experience.

Alone in her dorm, Weiss was thanking the Gods she didn't end up dead, especially from something so embarrassing she may never live down.

As she thought about what she remembered before passing out, her memories were slowly starting to come back. How Elm ripped off her clothes, forced her futa appendage into her, cumming so many times in her body over and over without remorse or restraint...

Before Weiss knew it, she felt a burning sensation that could only be satisfied by one thing. She got up and headed to Elm's dorm room, craving her futa cock more than ever.


	2. Winter's New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Weiss and Elm still lusting after each other, Winter decides to offer her own body in Weiss' place to sate Elm's lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sequel bit was requested by CryHavoc101.

It had been two weeks since Weiss and Elm had been on that mission where they encountered the Covets and became unwilling sex addicts. As ordered by Clover, the two were taken off missions as they underwent several medical examinations, including analyzing Elm's futa cum and Weiss taking a gynecology exam. So far there didn't seem to be any major updates to their conditions, so everyone was assuming they'd eventually be okay.

Except what nobody realized that shortly after that mission, their sexual crazes didn't subdue. Weiss had wanted to taste more of Elm's cock, and likewise, Elm was craving Weiss's body all the time. The two would either meet up in Weiss' or Elm's dorm -- whichever worked out best -- and fuck for hours on end. Elm would use every hole Weiss had and fuck her in so many different positions, filling Weiss up with as much cum as she can possibly handle and then some.

After hearing about her sister's incident, Winter made sure to call the researchers daily to find out their progress, and every day they claimed to find nothing indicating Elm and Weiss were still infected by the Covets. With Weiss seemingly on the way to recovery, Winter decided to pay Weiss a visit in her dorm to speak to her personally.

Winter approached the team RWBY dorm and was going to knock on their door when she swore she heard two people moaning coming from behind the door.

"Was that Weiss?" thought Winter. "Could she be...?"

Winter slowly opened the door and peaked inside. There on Weiss' bunk she saw Weiss on her hands and knees, getting plowed in her pussy by Elm kneeling behind her. Winter was horrified to see Elm fucking Weiss like an animal, but even worse was it sounded like Weiss was enjoying it.

"I can't stop fucking this little body of yours!" said Elm. "I want it every damn day!"  
"Oh yes!" said Weiss. "Keep fucking me with that gargantuan cock! Fill me with your cum!"

Seeing the two go at it without restraint was all the proof Winter needed that the Covets truly still had control over her sister and the Ace Op. Quickly leaving the dorms before she was noticed, Winter knew there was only one way to stop her sister from turning into a mindless cocksleeve.

* * *

  
The next day, Winter had ordered Elm to meet in Winter's office and to not let anyone know of their meeting. Elm got into her uniform which she hadn't worn since the Covet mission and met with Winter, wondering what she can possibly want with just her.

"What did you want to see me for, Miss Schnee?" asked Elm.  
"I'll be blunt and straight to the point," said Winter. "I witnessed you having intercourse with Weiss. The scientists downstairs have told me they didn't find any signs of you still under the influence of the Covets. So why is it you are still lusting after my sister?"

Elm could feel her soul leave her body when she heard Winter admit to finding out about Elm and Weiss' sexual escapades. There was no way Winter was going to buy the whole Covet excuse when the scientists who have been constantly analyzing their bodies and fluids claimed otherwise. Elm and Weiss were fully aware of what they were doing. It had long stopped being about the Covets and was just them being so horny and loving the sex that they willingly chose to fuck on a daily basis, since there wasn't much else to do in their dorms anyway.

Elm needed to think of something fast if she wanted to leave this place with her job intact.

"Well, I..." said Elm, "It's just...I mean, Weiss sometimes...um..."  
"I knew it!" said Winter. "There must be something psychological the doctors are missing!"  
"Huh?"  
"Those Covets must still have psychological control over you and Weiss! You've been brainwashed into lusting for each other like addicts. While I can't do anything for my sister, at least I can stop you from wanting to have sex with her. Elm, from this point on, you are to sate your lustful urges with me instead of Weiss!"

Before Elm knew it, Winter got in front of her desk and was already disrobing her uniform. Elm couldn't believe that she was actually going to fuck the second-in-command of the entire Atlas military, and soon got an erection seeing the now nude specialist leaning on her desk.

"Well?" said Winter. "Are you going to use me or not?"  
"Of course!" said Elm, unbuttoning her pants and finally freeing her 10-inch futa cock. Winter got down on her knees and placed her tits on Elm's cock, then proceeded to give Elm a titjob.  
"Do not hold back with me. I want you to do to me everything you do with Weiss, no matter how depraved or disgusting."  
"If you say so, ma'am!" said Elm, grabbed the back of Winter's head and forcing her to take Elm's cock in her mouth.

Winter made no resistance as she wrapped her lips around Elm's dick, licking the head while still rubbing Elm's shaft with her tits. Maybe it was because Winter had the bigger rack or the age experience, but she already felt better than Weiss did. Elm almost felt bad for Weiss having to miss out on Elm's futa cock, but at least Elm got to enjoy her new sexual partner, and all she had to do was act like the Covets still had control over her.

"I'm gonna cum!" said Elm, gripping Winter's head tight.

Winter nodded and went faster up and down Elm's dick, readying herself for Elm's load. Elm grabbed Winter's head with both hands and thrust in as far as she could, blasting Winter's throat with a heavy dose of her cum. Winter swallowed the incoming load without a problem, not letting a single drop go by. Elm suddenly pulled Winter off and shot her last burst on Winter's face, covering the specialist in her warm futa jizz.

"I take it seeing my face covered like this turns you on?" asked Winter bluntly.  
"Sorry," said Elm. "I'm just used to doing that to Weiss when she couldn't swallow me whole."  
"Very well. As I ordered, use my body however you please! Do to me what you do to Weiss!"

Not wanting to disobey an order from her superior -- ironic considering Winter was now a total sub -- Elm bent Winter over her desk and lined her cock up with Winter's virgin pussy. Winter knew that commencing this plan would result in having to give up her virginity, but if this is what she had to do to help Weiss, so be it. Elm slid herself inside Winter's vagina and tore Winter's hymen as she got her entire cock in. Winter bit her lips and grabbed the edge of her desk; she couldn't believe just how big Elm felt inside of her, nor how good it felt to have such a huge stick of meat slid into her. Elm grabbed Winter's hips and proceeded to bang Winter doggy style like the many times she did to Weiss, only the thrill of doing it with a specialist over her own work desk made it feel way more exciting.

"How does it feel, ma'am?" Asked Elm.  
"Keep it up!" moaned Winter. "Cum inside me if you need to!"

With Winter giving the go ahead, Elm bent forward until she was laying on top of Winter and kept thrusting until she could feel herself about to burst. Elm wrapped her arms around Winter and thrusted balls deep, filling Winter's womb with her hot futa cum, causing Winter to orgasm. Elm laid Winter on her back on top of her desk and licked up the mixture of fluids leaking out of her pussy, then got on top of Winter and gave her a deep kiss, giving Winter a taste of her own orgasm. Winter was hoping performing these lewd acts would be enough to satisfy Elm, but the futa Ace Op still had one hole she needed to use.

"Miss Schnee, your ass!" said Elm. "I've just got to use it!"  
"You wish to use my other hole?" said Winter. "Well...if this will help sate your lust..."

Winter was hesitant about whether she really wanted her ass to be penetrated by Elm's thick futa dick but had to remind herself that she needed to have her body abused so Weiss would be spared. Elm took a seat in Winter's office chair and held up her throbbing futa cock, motioning Winter to come sit on her. Winter spread her cheeks apart as she slowly pressed her asshole against Elm's dick. She only got a couple of inches in when Winter could already feel the pain being too much for her. Seeing Winter struggle to take Elm's cock in her ass, Elm grabbed Winter's hips and forced her down, causing Winter to eek out a painful moan. Winter threw herself back against Elm's chest as Elm slowly thrusted in and out of Winter's asshole. Elm grabbed Winter's chin and turned her face around to give her a deep kiss, swirling her tongue around Winter's as Winter kept moaning from her asshole getting torn apart.

Elm continued to fuck Winter unapologetically, ravaging Winter's body like she was her new cocksleeve the same way she did to Weiss. Winter wasn't enjoying anal the way she had with her other holes being used, but if this was what it took to make sure Weiss was safe from giving in to the Covets control they had over her, then Winter would force herself to get used to it.

"I'm gonna cum in your ass!" said Elm.  
"Do it!" said Winter. "Fill me to your heart's content!"

Elm pushed her cock all the way in and filled Winter's stomach with more of her cum, causing Winter's stomach to slightly extend from how much Elm unloaded. Winter wondered if Weiss had felt this way daily because of those Grimm, and how her petite body could possibly handle it. As soon as Elm lifted Winter off her cock, Winter flopped onto her desk as her ass dripped Elm's cum down her legs.

"Will that be all for today?" asked Elm.  
"Yes," said Winter. "I want you to be here same time every day until you and Weiss have been cured."

With her fuck session with Winter over, Elm dressed herself and went back to her dorm. Elm and Weiss continued to be examined mentally until it was 100% certain they had been cured of all influence from the Covets, but until then, Elm kept showing up in Winter's office for a daily fuck session.

And unbeknownst to Winter, Elm and Weiss continued to fuck on the side anyway for as long as everyone thought the Covets were still influencing them, allowing Elm to have her way with both Schnee women.


End file.
